Love Me Twice Today
by MsArtheart
Summary: [CAITLYN X VI][Longing series][Cait's PoV] "Não posso ser egoísta. O que faço por ela hoje não se iguala ao que Vi fez por Piltover inteira até agora.[...] Apesar de tudo ainda sinto este pequeno incômodo ardendo em meu peito como um lembrete do quanto estou sendo hipócrita, pois..Estaria eu errada por desejar mais que sua gratidão..?" *Yuri - F/F* AVISO:ORANGE! .Oneshot & Songfic.


_**Música tema: The Doors - Love Me Two Times**_

 _ **Créditos da Imagem de capa:**_ _ **tsuaii (via DeviantArt)**_

 ** _Enjoy!~_** [Love me two times, babe / Love me twice today / Love me two times, girl / I'm goin' away, yeah]

* * *

 _Trago... Seguro... Exalo..._

Sobrevivi a mais um dia atarefado na cidade do progresso... E "dia" me refiro de forma modesta, pois estou acordada há pelo menos vinte e uma horas ininterruptas intercalando meu turno estendido entre dar ordens, executar operações em campo e preencher relatórios.

Tudo isso durante o equinócio de primavera.

Mal pus os pés dentro de casa e a primeira coisa que fiz foi inspecionar a cidade do alto de minha sacada como se meu serviço nunca parasse e cá estou estacionada há pelo menos quinze minutos. Chame isso de força do hábito se quiser... Assim como puxar o maço de cigarros finos, escolher e acender qualquer um deles quase sem pressa para aliviar o estresse que esta profissão me causa.

 _...Trago..._

A troca de estações é sempre regada à chuva e frio. É o inverno desejando se despedir escandalosamente, esperando que a gente sinta falta do caos gelado e da busca incessante por calor e abrigo... Abrigo esse que não mais ocupo sozinha.

Ainda me pergunto por que aceitei a carona na moto de Vi embaixo de chuva forte. Meu lado racional quis negar a proposta absurda sem precisar de muita reflexão, mas meu emocional pouco se importou com o perigo iminente e moveu meus músculos para o assento do passageiro antes mesmo que eu proferisse uma única palavra negativa. De certa forma eu não quis realmente deixar a oportunidade de me entorpecer em euforia e adrenalina escapar com o calor do momento que ao mesmo tempo tão breve pareceu uma eternidade entrelaçada ao corpo de Vi...

 _...Seguro._

Agora nossas botas molhadas suportam uma a outra ao lado da porta fechada. O mesmo acontece com nossos sobretudos descansados no cabideiro e os capacetes esquecidos em um canto qualquer. Anos atrás eu não permitiria tal desleixo de forma alguma.

 _Exalo, suspirando lentamente_.

\- Estou mesmo perdendo meu fio...?

Os relatórios e as estatísticas me dizem não. Em contrapartida, os pequenos processos e absurdas multas geradas devido à constante destruição do patrimônio público me dão uma resposta totalmente contrária... Ainda assim eu cegamente defendo esta demolidora de obstáculos com unhas e dentes mesmo que na maioria das vezes seja eu quem no final acaba arcando com as consequências. Tsc... O pior de tudo isso é eu não me arrepender _uma bala._

 _...Trago mais uma vez..._

Hmph. Não posso ser egoísta. O que faço por ela hoje não se iguala ao que Vi fez por Piltover inteira até agora. Eu apenas dei os devidos e merecidos méritos a ela. Apesar de tudo ainda sinto este pequeno incômodo ardendo em meu peito como um lembrete do quanto estou sendo hipócrita, pois... Estaria eu errada por desejar mais que sua gratidão...?

 _Desfaço das cinzas no cinzeiro ao meu lado._

" _C_ _éus... Nem a olhar nos olhos tenho coragem mais..."_

...Mesmo sabendo que ela não afastou seus olhos de mim um segundo sequer desde que saiu da copa com uma generosa taça de conhaque em uma mão e o resto da garrafa para si na outra. Sequer mudei minha postura ou desviei minha atenção da vista iluminada à minha frente por total falta de coragem enquanto ela mesma reivindicava seu espaço ao meu lado, já se debruçando despreocupadamente no guarda corpo da sacada de nosso apartamento. Utilizando minha visão periférica eu peguei a taça oferecida com a mesma mão que segurava o cigarro. Me degustei do álcool dado sem vontade, igual meu interesse pela paisagem de Piltover à frente e abaixo... A única coisa que eu ansiava era observar minha Vi, me encantar com sua sexy falta de delicadeza e requinte enquanto _secava_ a garrafa de conhaque forte e principalmente tocar o que me era tão descaradamente oferecido... Mas tudo o que fiz foi fechar meus olhos e inalar a fumaça do cigarro sem sentir alívio.

 _\- Tch._

Somos detetives. Então para quê tanto rodeio? Aliás... Desde quando sou tão leve com ela? E por que estou sendo tão dura comigo mesma?

 _Bebo o resto do conhaque forte em um único gole, suspirando pesadamente._

Somos duas _malditas_ detetives. Impossível Vi não ter suspeitado de minhas atitudes ao longo dos meses... Definitivamente todo o departamento de investigação percebeu meus deslizes de atitude autoritária perto de Vi, e sempre fico para morrer quando vejo qualquer injúria ou filete de sangue escorrendo desta brutamontes sem noção do que faz. Apenas não admiti minhas gafes verbalmente...

" _E do jeito que anda as coisas talvez nunca admita."_

 _Aperto a taça com força sem me importar se vou cortar minha mão se quebrá-la ou não._

Então eu ouço a garrafa de vidro cair em algum canto qualquer no mesmo instante que sinto dedos sorrateiros tocarem meus ombros e meu longo cabelo castanho ser afastado para o lado lentamente. O cheiro abafado de conhaque exalado invade meus sentidos enquanto sinto leves beijos serem salpicados em minha nuca e o corpo de Vi se encaixar por trás do meu no processo. Não lutei contra o arrepio que percorreu meu próprio corpo. Em contra partida -e principalmente para não dar o braço a torcer- eu não mudei em nada minha postura... O que há de errado comigo se eu quero tanto me afundar nessas carícias? Ainda mais com Vi beijando e levemente mordiscando meus ombros até perigosamente levar esses lábios ao pé do meu ouvido como agora?

\- Tão bonita, tão bem feita e tão... _Formosa_...

 _Desta vez eu mesma derrubei a taça no chão por puro reflexo quando Vi me abraçou mais forte, me beijando os cabelos para reforçar suas palavras._

\- Eu quero você mais que tudo... Deixa eu te amar, Caitlyn...

Seu sussurro não foi apenas um pedido por sexo sem compromisso. Mais uma vez devo lembrar que somos um eficiente par de detetives nesta Cidade do Progresso, e apesar de obviamente ébria, Vi ainda sabe muito bem com quem está lidando e eu- _Oh, céus..._ Como não me deixar levar pelas deliciosas sensações produzidas em meu corpo quando ela repete o mesmo processo de afastar meus cabelos para me beijar o ombro direito e cheirar meu pescoço? Eu sequer tinha ciência de tal ponto fraco...

" _Juro que se ela continuar assim eu não vou resistir mais..."_

\- Boa demais, você... Se _cê_ tivesse ideia do quanto eu sô _todinha_ sua...

Eu não aguentei.

Brevemente me desencostei do parapeito e deslizei minha perna direita para trás e por entre as próprias pernas de Vi, aumentando nosso contato e a acordando de seu próprio transe. Ela involuntariamente deu um passo para trás sem notar que ainda segurava suavemente minha cintura com a mão esquerda; e neste mesmo movimento distraído seu eu aproveitei para começar a me virar para ela bem devagar, deslizando minha palma direita pelo seu braço direito e subindo, tocando seu colo com a ponta de meus dedos e descendo até apertar seu antebraço esquerdo até me virar por completo. Por fim pousei minhas unhas em sua nuca e apoiei meus antebraços em seus ombros, sorrindo um sorriso triunfante e arqueando uma sobrancelha agora que suas duas mãos seguravam minha cintura...

\- És minha, você diz...?

 _Nossos rostos estavam irresistivelmente próximos._

\- Tua, tua, tua... Basta _cê_ querer também...

 _Por pouco eu mesma perco a compostura e capturo os lábios de Vi, mas..._

\- Saiba que eu definitivamente não vou facilitar para uma subordinada minha.

\- Poxa, Cait... Logo eu que _tô_ _facinha_ pra você...

\- Acredito que você esteja "fácil" apenas por conta da grande quantidade de álcool circulando em seu sangue em tão pouco tempo.

\- Cê não tá acreditando, Xerife? Tá duvidando mesmo de mim? Hm!?

\- Bom... E se eu estiver?

\- Então fala "duvido" bem na minha cara.

 _Eu não tinha percebido a malícia nas palavras de Vi, então de forma completamente descrente eu falei..._

\- "Duvido".

E antes mesmo que eu protestasse, Vi me desencostou do parapeito de uma vez por todas e me guiou para a nossa sala de estar para me deitar no sofá de uma forma milagrosamente gentil... Porém não me dando tempo algum para me ajeitar neste cômodo pois ela mesma já se deitava sobre mim e roçava seus lábios por meu colo como quem esperasse o consentimento para ir mais além...

\- _Muy hermosa_...

\- Me pergunto aonde você aprendeu a falar deste jeito, Vi.

\- Ah, foi com o _Enrico_ lá da vend-

 _Admito que eu pouco me importei com sua explicação e logo entrelacei minhas mãos em seus cabelos e a puxei para um beijo há tempos desejado._

-...Uau, Cait! Sério... UAU!

Eu apenas dei um riso leve enquanto ela mesma repetiu o beijo carregado de desejos. Eu que já queria tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo não sabia nem mais aonde tocar Vi... Eu apenas me permitia ser consumida pelo mar de sensações que estar junto a ela me causava... A única sensação que meu cérebro conseguiu identificar e processar foi a força de seus braços sustentando meu corpo enquanto ela nos guiava para o box do banheiro- Quando foi que perdi a noção de tudo ao meu redor deste jeito? Eu apenas sentia e sentia... E ouvia o som da água quente caindo sobre nós e meu vestido molhado sendo rasgado sem piedade... Ok, o vestido, a calcinha, o sutiã...

Então eu senti Vi novamente. Senti seus lábios febris me beijar os seios, os ombros, o pescoço... E por fim a boca. Todo seu movimento executado de forma inexplicavelmente gentil... Porém não menos devastadora, pois cada toque seu me arrancava suspiros e falhava meus joelhos. Por instantes eu perdi a voz por completo, mas ainda me restou um fio de voz para comandá-la ao meu bem querer.

\- Vi... Me ame mais de uma vez...

E da água quente agora eu sentia o veludo dos lençóis em minhas costas e o toque presente do corpo de Vi deslizando sobre o meu. Suas pernas se entrelaçavam entre as minhas e sua palma saboreava minha pele com total devoção... Os gemidos abafados escapavam livremente de minha boca sem pudor algum. Ainda estávamos molhadas pelo banho fresco, mas eu já me sentia como se estivesse derretendo pelas investidas de Vi. Céus... Eu nunca imaginei que poderia ter este tipo de conexão com alguém, que dirá alguém como ela... E Vi é o tipo de pessoa que dispensa delongas. O que ela quer, ela corre atrás- Por isto esta sacana apenas me deu um beijo breve e voltou a mover seus lábios pela linha de meu queixo até minha orelha em um riso travesso quando eu consegui reunir o pouco controle que me restava e a puxei pela nuca...

Eu não acreditei em meus ouvidos ao ouvir o _click_ das algemas de pelúcia prendendo meus pulsos acima de minha cabeça. Logo virei meu rosto para frente e fitei com olhos surpresos os que me contemplavam o corpo com total admiração... Eu realmente não sabia qual de nós duas mais estava perdida com tamanha visão... Eu simplesmente não conseguia deixar de observar as diversas cicatrizes espalhadas no corpo de Vi e a grande engrenagem tatuada de seu pescoço até a clavícula. Acredito que ela mesma se viu surpresa ao notar que eu também possuía um número considerável de marcas ao longo de meu próprio, mas nada tão profundo e tão notável quanto as dela...

Afinal eu tenho a alcunha de 'Intocável Xerife de Piltover' para zelar.

...Grande ironia, eu necessito admitir... Pois o que acabei de fazer foi inclinar meu torso para frente e deslizar minha perna direita entre a lateral de sua coxa esquerda para deixar bem claro que o que eu quero agora é um pouco de ação... E sorte minha essa Vi não deixar uma única pista passar. Ela rapidamente se deitou sobre mim, já segurando firmemente a perna oferecida e levando essa boca atrevida para o pé do meu ouvi- ...Meu coração pulou um batimento quando Vi mordeu e puxou minha orelha, suas duas mãos apertando o vão de meu ventre e cintura para não acabar deslizando sua palma para a parte interna de minha coxa antes do tempo...

\- Ahh, minha Xerife Caitlyn... Eu já _'tava_ entrando em parafuso aqui querendo te segurar _de jeito_. _Cê_ não tem ideia de quantas vezes eu quase perdi a cabeça e por pouco te puxei para um canto mais sossegado só pra fazer o que eu _tô_ querendo agora...

\- Te digo o mesmo, Vi... Céus, nunca um beco pouco iluminado me foi um cenário tão atraente como hoje em dia..

\- Heh! Te garanto que é o poder da farda, Cupcake!

\- Sem mais delongas, Vi. Me torne sua logo...

\- Pff... Mesmo presa nas algemas tu não perde a vontade de mandar, né? Não esquece que a algemada aqui é você...

Enquanto me provocada com as palavras Vi deslizava sua palma por meu ventre, descendo devagar até demais para meu próprio gosto. Eu, mais impaciente do que nunca, movi minha coxa direita para encorajar Vi a descer estes dedos de uma vez por todas... Para em resposta ela também mover seus quadris junto com seus dedos e pressionar e friccionar seu corpo contra o meu.

Mesmo que eu desejasse, eu não conseguiria abafar meu gemido.

\- Isso que cê faz me deixa mais doida ainda pra te _fuder_ gostoso, sabia...?

Outro gemido escapado, mais prazeroso que o anterior. Céus, esse linguajar impróprio que Vi usa me excita de um jeito-

De repente Vi mudou seus movimentos de vai e vem, agora apenas se focando em mover seus dedos cuidadosamente dentro de mim como quem explorava e se perdia em deleite no meio de tanta umidade. Por reflexo ou teimosia, meus braços se contorciam contra as algemas que os prendia, causando um som metálico entre as correntes. Meu corpo ansiava por mais contato, muito mais além do que já recebia. Eu queria segurar os cabelos rosados de Vi e guiar sua boca aonde eu bem desejasse. Eu queria estar no controle e Vi sabia muito bem disso. Ela usava essa minha vontade contra mim e o pior de tudo é que eu até que estava _gostando_ disso.

Assim que atingi meu clímax, ofegante e descompassada, meu torso antes arqueado agora relaxava sobre o conforto da cama...

\- Vi...

E ela se manteve por cima de mim, agora me afagando os cabelos e me beijando os lábios como um faminto saboreando seu alimento. A parte interna de suas coxas agora úmida deslizava por entre as minhas, e toda a minha vontade de continuar nosso ato voltou com tudo... Mas eu sentia que meu corpo não aguentava mais. A exaustão falou mais alto que o desejo desta vez.

\- Vi.

 _Ou talvez não..._

\- Hmmmnf... Eu sei, eu sei Cupcake...

\- Não, você não sabe. Traga sua _boca_ até aqui que eu quero provar seu gosto.

\- Ah, Cait _safadinha_... Como _cê_ bem desejar~

Vi apoiou seus braços na cabeceira da cama bem ao lado das minhas mãos algemadas, aproximando seus grandes lábios para meu rosto de uma forma tão torturantemente lenta que eu me vi obrigada a usar do autoritarismo novamente e de uma forma nada polida.

\- Vi, dá pra sentar essa maldita _buceta_ na minha _cara_ de uma vez por todas?

\- Ahá! Eu tinha certeza que tu _ia_ soltar uma dessas se eu fizesse jogo duro só mais um pouquinho!~

\- Eu não vou implorar, Vi.

Meu olhar sobre ela era misto de irritação e antecipação... Mas nunca que eu iria dar o gosto da vitória para essa encrenqueira. E antes de cumprir a ordem dada, Vi libertou meus braços das algemas. Dei um leve gemido desconfortável, mas logo travei minhas mãos nas coxas de Vi e pus minha língua para trabalhar. Ao menos ela não mais perdeu tempo. O que ela sim perdeu foi sua compostura enquanto eu sugava e lambia e mordia seu ponto mais sensível. Assim que percebeu seu próprio clímax surgindo, ela quase que involuntariamente tentou afastar seu sexo de meu rosto, mas eu não queria de forma alguma que Vi se afastasse. Então levei minhas duas mãos até suas costas e as deslizei até suas nádegas, trazendo seu íntimo para a minha boca mais uma vez e voltando a sugar seu clitóris até que ela finalmente libertasse seu bel prazer.

E não demorou muito para o gozo fluir de sua entrada para meus lábios. Eu continuei meus movimentos até Vi ganhar controle de seu corpo novamente e cessar seus espasmos. Satisfeita, abri meus olhos e dei um sorriso, dando uma última e longa lambida em seu sexo. Depois a segurei a coxa esquerda com minha mão direita e a empurrei para o lado da cama, logo me encaixando por cima de Vi e a beijando os lábios sem pudores. Vi me correspondeu o beijo me abraçando e lentamente nos virando para ficar em cima de mim mais uma vez... Mas desta vez ao invés de voltarmos a fazer o que acabamos de fazer, Vi se deitou ao meu lado e pôs seus dois braços atrás da cabeça para servir de travesseiro. Eu não segurei minha vontade de me aconchegar no corpo de Vi. Eu apoiei minha cabeça em seu busto e pus uma de minhas pernas acima das suas. Mais confortável que nunca, comecei a afagar o abdômen bem definido desta encrenqueira, observando seus músculos se contrair involuntariamente por causa de meu toque.

Poucos minutos depois Vi começou a rir como quem estivesse desacreditada com o que acabou de acontecer. Parei com meus afagos prontamente, a encarando.

\- Se importa de dividir o motivo do seu riso comigo?

\- Nada de mais, é só que... _DAMN!_

 _E ela voltou a rir. Até mais alto dessa vez e tentando se acalmar pondo a mão esquerda por cima dos olhos._

\- EU COMI A XERIFE DE PILTOVER, CARALHO! CÊ TEM NOÇÃO DISSO!? CARALHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

 _E quem riu desta vez foi eu._

\- Acho que teremos de abrir um debate sobre quem devorou _quem_ esta noite.

\- Ah, mas você é uma insaciável oh senhorita excelentíssima Xerife de Piltover. Não tem nem o que se discutir!

\- Na verdade tem uma coisa que quero te perguntar, Vi. Por que você tentou se afastar da minha boca quando sentiu que ia gozar?

\- Eu sei lá, na hora eu fiquei com medo de estragar o sexo gostoso que ' _tava_ rolando...

\- Você teria estragado se não me deixasse te puxar de volta.

\- É, é difícil não obedecer uma ordem sua hehehe... O lance é que eu fiquei mesmo preocupada. Eu nem sei se eu fui a tua primeira! Eu nem quis perguntar _tamém_. Eu só queria te _dá_ prazer, saca? E eu _tô_ aqui toda besta que eu consegui. Falando em ficar... Pois bem, Xerife, hora de eu voltar pro meu humilde cafofo porque eu abusei demais da tua hospitalidade.

 _Esta apressada se levantou da cama em um único impulso e pegou suas roupas com uma pressa que costumo presenciar somente quando estamos a caminho –à muito contragosto meu- de algum fastfood para saciar sua fome. E assim que Vi girou a maçaneta da porta..._

\- Vi, fique aqui comigo. Durma comigo.

Vi aparentemente tomou um susto com o que eu falei, pois ela deu um pulinho sutil e imediatamente olhou para trás quando a chamei de volta.

\- ...Hm. Ok...

Ao menos esta ordem esta desordeira obedeceu. Assim que ela envergonhadamente encostou o pouco de porta que abriu e jogou as roupas recolhidas em um canto e lentamente se sentou na borda da cama eu me levantei e enlacei sua cintura com os dois braços e a beijei a nuca antes de puxá-la de volta para a mesma posição em que estávamos antes dela inventar de levar todo seu calor aconchegante embora consigo.

Sentindo o ápice do conforto, levei a mão que repousava em seu abdômen para seu rosto e afaguei suas bochechas suavemente, fazendo Vi se virar para mim e retribuir o olhar sereno que a encarava.

\- Vi, você foi _sim_ a minha primeira. Eu não me senti insegura um momento sequer porque eu _quis_ que fosse você a primeira mulher a dividir o prazer comigo. Você me deixou segura e bem à vontade porque eu confio a minha _vida_ e meu _amor_ à você.

 _A reação de Vi foi piscar algumas vezes e por fim sorrir de canto de lábios._

\- ...Uau. Isso sou eu ficando importante na sua vida então, Cupcake!

\- Sim, e é bom você se acostumar em tomar conta melhor de si mesma pois eu não vou mais tolerar injúrias desnecessárias.

\- Aye Aye, madame. Pode deixar com a grande Vi aqui que arranhão só na cara dos _bandidinho metido a esperto._

\- Hmph. Quero só ver...

\- E vai! É só confiar!

\- Assim espero, pois quero você inteira para repetir o que fizemos hoje ao longo da semana e até onde nosso corpo suportar.

 _Ao ouvir isso, Vi me sorriu o sorriso mais carregado de quintas intenções que eu pude ver estampado em seu rosto até hoje._

\- Acho que acabei de te despertar uma fome escondida uh, Xerife?

\- Você descobrirá ao longo dos dias, Oficial Vi... Agora vamos dormir e descansar do dia louco que foi hoje.

E a resposta de Vi foi me encarar com uma expressão satisfeita no rosto, o sorriso de canto de lábios sempre presente e me convidando a me juntar ao seu abraço.

Suspirei, desabafando e novamente me aconchegando em seu corpo.

\- Os pesares e arrependimentos que fique para quem os tem...

 ** _Fin~_**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 _ **DEEEEEEEEEEEEEIXA EU TE AMAR**_  
 _ **FAZ DE CONTA QUE SOU O PRIMEEEEEEIRO**_  
 _ **NA BELEZA DESSE TEU OLHAR**_  
 _ **EU QUERO ESTAR O TEMPO INTEEEEEEEEEIRO**_

 _ **Pois é minha gente, a Cait que eu escrevo bebe fuma e xinga e a Vi tem sotaque carioca e não força a barra com a parceira rçrç (não, não vou me desculpar por isso u.u)**_

 _ **A Vi pode até estar um cadinho (um cadinho só, tá? XD) OOC, mas eu consigo imaginar a Cait agindo exatamente assim. Isso quebra o estereótipo "garota 100% certinha conhece a mina 100% badgirl".**_

 _ **Fora o lance nada a ver de que toda bofinho é a ativa da relação. Isso não é regra! Além do mais não existe "macho" numa relação Lésbica. Espero que tenham entendido isso ;)**_

 _ **E claro, claro que elas só agem assim uma com a outra. Isso atende pelo nome de intimidade, saca?**_

 _ **Ah! E vem mais caitxvi vem aí! Sabe aquela pausa para o chá que durou até demais (AKA Criminal Tea Party)? Então, a Vi vai ter sua chance de dar o troco~**_

 _ **Aguarde e confie ;)**_

 ** _(081016 , 071118)_**


End file.
